Marriage Proposal
by XJamesBondX
Summary: Fang proposes. Follow Max and Fang from the time she says yes to the day she says I do. Spoilers from MAX and FAX! Eggy too! Characters are a little OOC. Sorry about that. D The quote I base this off of isn't mine. It's in MAX. R
1. Proposal

**Okay, so this is a one-shot. Unless people review and tell me they want me to make it a two-shot or a story. That's up to you guys though. I hope you enjoy! It's based off one of my favorite quotes that Fang (of course) says in MAX. It's in Max's point of view though! Maybe partially Fang's. I hope you like****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except the plot. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter One: Proposal**

**Max's POV**

I giggled as Fang nuzzled my neck. He was teasing me, torturing me. I suddenly remembered back when I would want to run when he kissed but the time I remembered most was when I stayed for the first time….

***Flashback***

"You have to want to be with someone, or it doesn't work. You have to choose," Fang said. We were talking about Nudge, how she wanted to stay at the Day and Night School. But I got the feeling he wasn't talking about Nudge anymore. At least, not fully.

I searched his eyes, his dark, brooding eyes, that I could get lost in. I started to say something important about Nudge, trying to change the sudden electricity between us, but he leaned close, towering over me. When did he become so tall? He was so skinny and—and shorter than me! How—

"I choose _you_," he whispered, "_Max_." And then suddenly, his hand cupped my chin tenderly and he kissed me.

My initial reaction would've been to break away and run, run far away. I didn't want that this time, even though that was what I felt like doing. My heart was telling me to stay. For once, I listened.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely to me. Somehow, we ended up lying on the cold sand, while I held him fiercely and he kissed me fiercely. After I got passed my preliminary panic, when my mind turned to mush, the only thing I could think was, "Oh, goodness, I want to do this _all_ the time!"

Gradually, our kisses became less hungry, less fierce, more comforting. I began to enjoy it more and more as he just kissed me and held me. I was in his arms, and I never wanted to leave.

When we finally pulled away, my panic began but I kept it quiet because I didn't want to ruin it. It was supposed to be special and I wanted him to know that I would choose him too, over any other guy. It was kinda comforting that he chose me since Dr. Wonderful was still here. Well, sort of.

I looked up at Fang. He was…smiling. His face was less closed and he looked…happy. I was glad I could do that because it had been a while since I had seen him smile. And I mean a _real_ smile, not his signature smirk or lip-twitch. It was comforting. Nice. And for once in my life, I was happy too. I mean, I knew it wouldn't last but right now I wanted to enjoy the moment, enjoy the fact that all his attention was on me.

He held me against him for what might have been hours but it seemed so short. Eventually, though, we had to go back to the flock, back to our sleeping quarters.

And, of course, when we got back, the flock had bad news: my mother had been kidnapped. I _knew_ something bad was going to happen!

***End flashback***

I sighed as I remembered that—one of the first times I realized that I really did love him. So much.

It had been six years since then, six years since we had rescued my mom, and six years since Fang and I had officially started dating. But about four years since we defeated Itex and saved the world from all the freaky white coats. During that time, my love for Fang had only grown. There had been a real scare when I thought he was dead, when we saved the world. He sacrificed himself to save the rest of the flock, even though that was supposed to be my job. He refused to let me, saying that there would be no world for him if I wasn't in it. I wanted so badly to tell him the same thing, to stay with him, but I knew the flock needed one of us and he had already made up his mind. So I had left. I remembered it thoroughly and clearly….

***Flashback***

"It's gonna blow but it has to be done manually!" Iggy screamed. "We have to get outta here! Max, someone has to stay behind…to set it off. We can't save the world without them…." He trailed off and got a panicky look on his face. "Screw it, Max! Let's take up Fang's offer and go to a deserted island, wait out the apocalypse! I don't want to lose anyone."

I shook my head, holding back tears. "No, this may be our only chance to save the world. We have to do this." I took a deep breath, ready to volunteer…to die.

Fang beat me to it. "I'll go." His voice shook with sorrow and pain. "It's for the best."

I turned to him, fear blocking out any sense of reason. "No!" I yelled at him. "No! I won't let you. You're not going to die for the flock…for me! Let me, Fang! I'm the leader, I need to do this! It's up to me! It's my…destiny. The Voice knew it all along! The flock needs one of us! I'm not letting you die." I gave him a fierce look, one of my leader-ly Max looks.

It didn't faze him. He shook his head and gave me a sad smile. "No, Max." He was on the verge of tears. "There will be no world for me if you're not in it. Don't try to stop me."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at him. They spilled over and I closed my eyes. "No," I whispered. "No, I—I can't. It's not going to work! Either both or me! I'm not letting you die, Fang! Never. I—can't live without y—"

I was cut off when he crashed his lips against mine. He cupped my face in both his hands. I could feel the salt water on my face—and his too. My arms slid around his neck. His own slid down to my waist. I didn't want to let him go; I felt so much safer when he was around. He'd chased away my nightmares so many times. I knew if he died, I would never find anyone good enough for me. No one could fill his spot in my heart. I would live my life alone if he was gone.

When he pulled away, I clung to him, hoping he wouldn't make me leave but he did. He gently pried my arms from around him and said, "Iggy."

"No!" I screamed, trying to free myself of Iggy's strong grip. He took my wrists in one of his hands and used to other to wrap around my front, stopping me from getting to Fang. "Iggy! Let me go!" He wouldn't budge. He dragged me toward the entrance, where the rest of the flock was waiting, sorrow filling their eyes. "Fang!" I yelled in a desperate attempt to stop him. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I slumped against Iggy, giving up. I knew I could never reach him. We were already one hundred feet away from the building that held Fang. I could still see a glimpse of him when the building suddenly exploded.

The flock dropped at Iggy's command and I realized with a start that he was taking charge. I didn't care. Fang, my one and only true love, the guy who was always there for me, the one who knew me almost better than I knew myself, my best friend, was gone, blown to bits.

When the fire died down, Iggy got off of me, where he had dropped when the bomb he had planted had gone off. I jumped up and looked at the remains. There was nothing left. Bare desert was around us. (Yeah, isn't that weird? The main base for Itex was in the desert!) I couldn't see anything else. I lost hope and slumped to the ground in tears. "Fang!" I yelled to the nigh sky. "No. Where are you? How could you do this to me!? How can I—"

Someone interrupted me with a loud gasp. I didn't care. My sob fest continued. I was grief-stricken, never going to see him again. And then Nudge whispered, "Fang." A little louder she said, "Oh my gosh, Fang!" She turned to me and pulled me to my feet. I slumped against her but she didn't mind. "Max, Max, you have got to look! See with your own eyes. It's Fang!"

I didn't want to hope, didn't want to get hurt like that again. However, her words lit a spark of hope deep down within me. I slowly raised my head and stared at where she was pointing. A figure was moving through the smoke. I recognized his skinny, yet toned, figure, his dark clothes, dark hair, and through all the gray smoke, I saw the eyes. That's when I knew it was him. Fate had brought us together when we first met at the School and it wasn't about to let any bomb destroy that.

I struggled to break free of Nudge's grasp and ran to him, tripping over debris, and calling his name. "Fang? Fang!" When he finally noticed me, he started running too. I crashed against his body, nearly sending him flying, but he held his own. His arms came around me and he lifted me into the air, spinning me around while I kissed his wet cheeks, his lips, his face…anything I could reach. "Don't you ever do that to me again," I whispered huskily between kisses.

He set me down and gave me a proper kiss, making me moan slightly. His tongue caressed mine and I suddenly found it difficult to breathe. "You're alive," I whispered.

He nodded, tears of his own coursing down his face. "Yes," he said. "I am."

I gave him my best Max-glare. "You knew all along that you weren't gonna die, didn't you?"

He laughed uneasily. "I wasn't sure. I thought so but I wasn't sure…." He shuttered. "I never want to leave you. I won't ever do it again. I love you," he added hoarsely before kissing me and lifting my off the ground again.

"Hate to break it up but I would like my chance to, ya know, congratulate him." Iggy's voice came from somewhere behind us and I heard Fang's low chuckle. He released me, setting my on my feet but not letting me go for a second. I was glad to feel his heat around my waist.

I walked with him in a daze, tears of joy flowing down my cheeks. He got a guy-hug—ya know, the ones guys always give, the one when the give a sorta side thing and pat on the back? Yeah, that one—from Iggy; Nudge nearly bowled us both over when she jumped on him but he managed to catch her with one arm. Angel smiled at me as if she knew all along and I sent her a thought, knowing she'd get it, that she shouldn't have been so cruel. Gazzy gave Fang a hug too and Total jumped on him. Total was really excited to see Akila. He knew we were going to see his knew bride. She was expecting puppies soon….

***End flashback***

I smiled slightly, remembering. I realized tears were in my eyes; one escaped my eyes and trickled down my cheeks.

I leaned against Fang on his couch. We were at his apartment, on a date. We were just watching a movie, a romance that neither of us was really paying attention to. I could feel his eyes on me. "You okay?" he asked in his usually calm and cool manner.

I blinked back my tears and wiped my cheek. "Yeah." I glanced at the screen, where the girl in it was watching the guy she was in love with slowly die. "I was just remembering when we saved the world and you almost…died. And also, when I stayed for the first time when you kissed me." I smiled again.

He smiled too. "I'm here and I'm never leaving," he said, leaning down to kiss me. His tongue teased my mouth and I moaned. He crawled closer and we were suddenly lying down. His body was hovering over me. His hands teased the end of my shirt and I wanted so badly to let him. Sexual contact was a usual for us. I'd lost my virginity when I was eighteen. An adult.

When he suddenly rolled off of me, I groaned. "Fa-ang!" I whined.

He grinned. "This'll only take a sec." He paced the floor and then sat down at the end of the couch. "Max, do you remember what I said that time, when we were staying at the Day and Night School, and we were in the desert right after you were arguing with Nudge?"

I nodded. "When I first stayed," I reflected.

"Yeah. 'You have to want to be with someone, or it doesn't work,'" he quoted softly. "'You have to choose.'" He slid to one knee in front of my and pulled me up so I was sitting there. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box. He slowly opened the box and said, "Maximum Ride, I've chosen you. Since the day I met you, since you were staying in the next crate at the School, I've chosen you. Even when I was with Lissa, I always chose you. I love you." He took a deep breath. "Maximum Ride, will you marry me?" he whispered.

I stared down at the beautiful ring that he held in his hands. I couldn't believe he was finally proposing. I loved him with my whole heart.

He waited patiently for my answer. He stared at me with tenderness and love in his eyes.

"Yes," I finally consented, my voice faltering. I was so surprised, so glad, that he was proposing.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me tenderly. He wasted no time in getting us to his bedroom. He shed my clothes and his on our way, so there were scraps of clothing trailing to his room.

A few hours later, lying with him, on his chest, I thought about all that had happened since Itex. We had had our ups and downs but in the end love conquered all. I had been told countless times that he was my soul mate and I believed with all I had. His hands roamed my back and then he flipped me over. His hands stroked my stomach and I gasped slightly when he bent to nuzzle my neck. He moved kisses down my collar bone, toward my stomach. He brushed passed my chest and kissed my stomach. "I love you, Max." it was about the millionth time I'd heard it but it never got old.

"I love you too." I pulled his head up to meet my lips. I pulled away after a second and grinned. "And just so you know, I'm _never_ going to let you go into a building that has a bomb planted in it without me. I'm never letting you leave me and I'm never going to lose you," I reminded him. I'd said the same thing several times over.

He smirked. "Never," he quietly agreed. And then he pulled me closer and I nodded off against his chest. I was quietly cheering that I was getting married. We would finally be moving in together—creating a family. I was scared to death at the prospect of avian hybrid children.

And yet, I couldn't wait to get to that point. Together, we could rule the world as long as we were together. Together as humans—or as close to human as avian hybrids can get but ya know.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eh…I can't decide if I liked it. I guess it really doesn't matter whether I liked it. It's up to you! This is my first one-shot so be nice. No flames please. Also, I think I'm going to make it a three-or four-shot: Proposal, Telling the Flock, Wedding, and Honeymoon. What do you think? Tell me in reviews! Or PM me! I want to know what you all think! Later!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	2. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. This is just an author's note! I wanted to ask you all, would you rather have this as a one-shot SERIES or an actual four shot story? I just want your votes! I would do a poll but that just seems silly to me. So please tell me. Thanks! Over and Out!**

**~IheartZacharyGoode**


	3. Telling the Flock

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!: I'm SO, SO, SO, SO sorry for taking so long to update! I swear I didn't mean to! I was just having a little bit of writer's block. This next chapter is telling the flock. I wasn't sure how I'd go about this and honestly, I'm still not. I'm just winging it in hopes that this will satisfy all my readers. I'm so sorry—again. And thanks for all the votes! They helped a lot! On with the story. Oh! HUGE thanks to all who voted!**

**Fang: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: What? No, of course not!**

**Fang: Well…it starts with a 'D' and ends with 'isclaimer'. **

**  
Me: I still have no idea what you're talking about….*mischievous smile***

**Fang: *sigh* Yes, you do.**

**Me: I won't say it unless you marry **_**me**_** instead!**

**Fang: Not gonna happen.**

**Me: *huff* Fine….James owns everything…except the plot! Please don't kill me.**

**(Sorry if this was cheesy. I thought I'd try doing a cute disclaimer….Read on!)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two: Telling the Flock**

**Max POV**

I woke up to find Fang gone. I inhaled his sent from the pillow he'd been using. It was intoxicating. In the process of doing that, I caught the smell of something else in the air, coming from the kitchen. Breakfast. I grinned. He was making me breakfast. That was just like him.

I sat up and stretched. I looked down at my body and realized I was till naked from last night. I took his shirt off the floor and pulled it over my head, inhaling his sent yet again. I slipped on his slippers and walked down the hall of his apartment, toward the kitchen. I was being as quiet as possible. As I walked in, I smelt the sweet aroma of eggs, bacon, sausage, and waffles. And omelets. It was invigorating. My stomach growled and I tried to suppress it, to no avail. Fang's disposition did not change but I could tell he knew I was there. I saw his lips curl into a grin but he stayed at the stove.

I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Mm, morning," I murmured into his bare back. I pressed my lips to his back and trailed wet kisses up toward his neck. He groaned.

"Max…" he muttered. "Morning," he said through gritted teeth. For a while, that's how we stayed: me kissing everywhere I could reach and him making our breakfast with forced calmness and controlled actions. Only I could see the way his jaw was clenched, but it wasn't from anger. I knew that. It was because he wanted me. Even though he already had me…time and time again.

Finally he turned around abruptly, bringing his mouth down on me and kissing me roughly but with his Fang-like determination. One of his hands made its way up my shirt and around to the front, where he ran his fingers up and down my middle and…other places. I moaned into his mouth. There was his window of opportunity to sweep his tongue throughout my mouth, over my teeth, under my tongue, across my gums. Anywhere he could reach. I groaned again. "Fang…" I sighed against his tongue.

He pulled back smirking. "No matter how much you seem to affect me, I can always do that and more to you." I glared at him. He pulled his hand out from under my shirt and the other one from where it had been cupping my cheek. His hand lingered there for a moment longer before he pulled back. He placed them on top of mine and removed them from around his waist. My glare deepened. "I have to make breakfast, honey," he whispered. "Go take a shower and get dressed. It should be ready by then. And guess what we get to do today?" I groaned again but this time it wasn't because of pleasure: We had to tell the flock. And my mom and Ella. And Jeb would probably be there too…though I didn't really care about that. The worst part was, I knew Ella and Nudge and I knew they would want to plan the wedding. That was going to be torture….I thought I could handle it.

"It's not going to be that bad, Max." He grinned when I gave him an incredulous look. "I'm serious." He paused. "Well…maybe Nudge and Ella will be a bit _too_ enthusiastic but…other than that, we'll be fine. I promise." He lifted my chin. "Nothing will get in our way. If they do, they'll have to face the wrath of Fang." He suddenly smiled. "And even worse, he'll have to face the wrath of Maximum Ride." I rolled my eyes and pulled away, heading into his bathroom to take a shower. A much-needed one. I needed _some_ relaxing time today. After we told the flock, I wouldn't get that.

Fifteen minutes later, I'd brushed my teeth, showered, and gotten dressed. I walked back down the hall and found the table set and Fang waiting for me. He stood when I entered. Like a gentleman. When we had first started dating, he had been desperate to be the perfect boyfriend. He'd gotten as many books as he could find; he's gotten online to search; he'd even asked my mom for advice. In the end, he'd picked up a few habits but he figured out all he had to do was be the old typical Fang.

He pulled out my chair for me and smiled as I sat down, staring at all the food. He sat down next to me and sought my hand. Entwining our fingers, he started dishing up food for me, another habit he picked up from all the books he'd read, all the advice he'd gotten. I was pulled into a memory as I thought about the advice….

***Flashback***

I walked into the hallway after a much-needed good night's sleep. It was early and I didn't want to wake the flock so I crept quietly down the hall, not expecting to hear voices in the kitchen on the other side of the door. The first voice I recognized immediately. "…I don't know how to be the perfect guy for her, your daughter." It was Fang. _He doesn't know how to the perfect guy for me? Seriously? He already is!_ I thought incredulously to myself.

"Fang," my mom's voice answered. He was asking her for advice? Since when? "I can tell how much you really love her….I just hope it lasts." My heart stopped at those words. Moms are usually really good with their instincts for their children. Was this her motherly side coming in?

I was relieved to hear her next words. "But it will last," she said quickly, probably because Fang was going to argue. I could picture it in my mind and smiled. "I can see that. You guys have known each other since the school. And you've been through a lot together. There is a very, very small chance that that will happen, but I do want you guys to be happy." I could sense the uncertainty in my mom's words but I could also hear her smile.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Dr. Martinez," Fang said hastily. "I just don't feel like I'm living up to her…expectations." _Expectations? I don't have _expectations_!_ "She's so…perfect, though that's far too plain. I don't know how to live up to her; I don't deserve her. How do I…? Oh! This is so confusing!" He seemed desperate, something I rarely heard from him. The flock never heard him being desperate.

My mom answered with a smile, "I know you'll figure it out. You are smart. And loyal. I can see it." She set down her mug of coffee that she had every morning. Pulling out a chair, she sighed. "The only piece of advice I can give you, Fang, is be yourself. That's who Max fell for and that's who you need to be." She paused.

Fang took advantage of the silence and said, "But that's who I'm being! I don't deserve her!"

My mom laughed. "Oh, dear, you say that but I know for a fact that Max feels the same way." My cheeks flamed at the mention of a recent conversation my mother and I had. I had confided that I felt "insignificant and undeserving" of Fang. The same things he was confiding. Who would have thought that Fang, Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected, would ask my _mother_ for advice? Yeah. Me either.

"Really?" Fang's tone held disbelief and euphoria, though the latter was buried very deep in his voice.

My mom smiled again. "Yes. She wanted to know how she was to become the girl you deserved, the one you wanted. I told her that she needed to be who she was now. That's who you fell for, isn't it?" My mom's voice was suddenly skeptical. I suppressed a laugh; she was being protective.

"Well, yes, of course, Dr. Martinez." He sounded uncomfortable and I could just picture his stance. It was an amusing sight, even envisioned. I suppressed another laugh.

"Good," my mom said, relieved. "Now, I want you to practice being a gentleman too, as best you can. I mean, Max is Max and sometimes, being a gentleman will be hard. But also be you. Max didn't fall for someone else; she fell or _you, _Fang. I want you to always remember that. If some guy is giving her a look that suggests he wants something more than _just_ _looking_, remember that Max chose you and don't think for a second that she'd cast that other person a second glance. She loves you and you love her and that's really all that matters." She stood. "I expect everyone to be up soon, so I'm going to get ready. You can come in now, Max," she added as she walked toward the door. I froze. How had she known I was there? "I can see your feet," she answered my unspoken question. Jeez, could moms read minds or something? "Yes, we can." Creepy. I hope she wasn't turning into Angel!

***End Flashback***

I remembered walking guiltily into the kitchen to find Fang, white and shocked. I remembered sitting on his lap and staring into his eyes, wrapping my arms around him as I did so. I had laid my head on his chest and told him I loved him, over and over again. He had finally come out of his shock and wrapped his own arms around me and returned my words. He had kissed me then and it was the best kiss we'd experienced. Unfortunately, we were interrupted by Nudge and Iggy, coming to make breakfast. Ella was right behind them, grinning. I had blushed and tried to wiggle off Fang's lap, but he wouldn't let me go. His grip tightened and I finally collapsed against him, letting him hold me.

That had been the last time he'd asked advice and he stopped reading those books and looking up stuff online. He'd just been himself, like my mom said. And it worked. He was perfect for me. We were the perfect fit.

"Max?" he said. I looked up. He gave me a curious look and tugged on my hand. Pulling me into his lap, he rubbed soothing circles between my wings. "What's wrong?"

I smiled. "Nothing. I was just remembering the conversation you had with my mom…about perfection. And me. Us. You were asking her advice. Remember?"

He smiled at the memory. "Yeah. I do. That was one of the best days of my life."

I stared. "Me too," I finally whispered. I cleared my throat and got onto the chair, ruining the moment like I always do; even after six years, I still was a tiny bit afraid of showing my emotions. "We should eat so we can tell the flock."

His eyes glinted but he nodded. "Of course." His hand found mine again and we sat in silence as we ate.

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

A couple hours later, we were driving to my mom's house, knowing the flock would be there. I know we could have flown but we had a car and there was no point in tiring ourselves if we didn't have to. We didn't really ever need to fly anymore; it was nice that we could just go for a relaxing flight now. We didn't have to worry about whitecoats, the School, or Mr. Chu. (By the way, Brigid never did exactly betray us but she was kinda sorta a double agent but not really. Mr. Chu was exposed because of her but she did admit to being a part of his plans for quite some time. We had no contact with her and I knew that everyone was glad. My mom never did trust her.)

We parked in Mom's driveway and Fang ran around to the other side and opened the passenger-side door for me, as was custom. At first, I'd been a little hesitant about that but I got used to it.

We walked to the door, hand-in-hand, and before I could even knock, Ella had opened the door and tackled me in a hug. "Max!" she exclaimed. And then she gave Fang a hug which he reluctantly returned. "What are you two doing here? Do you have some…_news_ for us?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ella!" I gasped. "No! Not _that_ kind of news!" I had blurted it out before I had given it a second thought.

Before I could take it back, her eyes had widened in realization and she squealed. "You're getting….Really! Ooh! I can't wait to tell everyone!" She turned to scamper back into the house but I pulled her back.

"Ella," I said warningly. "We are going to tell them. It's _our_ news."

She pouted. "Fine." But then she grinned. "Mom's going to freak! She's been waiting…well, he had to ask her for permission," she said defensively at my reproachful look.

I looked at my fiancé. "You asked my mom for permission?" I asked.

He looked embarrassed but nodded. "Yeah, I did. I thought you'd want that but…I guess…"

I cut him off with a deep kiss. I almost got carried away but Ella cleared her throat impatiently. I broke away. "That's so sweet," I whispered, so only he could hear. "I didn't expect you to do that." I kissed him again, but only a peck. "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you, too. Now let's get this show on the road."

Ella led us through the house and into the kitchen, where everyone was eating breakfast. "Max and Fang are here!" she yelled out when we reached it.

"Jeez, El, you didn't have to yell," Iggy joked as he pulled his girlfriend into his lap. He kissed her once before turning back to his food. "What brings you two lovebirds here?" he asked as he ate.

"Well…we have something to tell you," I said, suddenly coy.

My mom looked at me with wide eyes. Nudge froze and looked at Ella who nodded. Angel looked smug and Jeb (big surprise that he was there) looked rather…pleased. That scared me.

It was Gazzy who broke the silence. "Oh my gosh, you're pregnant!" he yelped with a disgusted expression.

I sighed patiently. "Why does everyone automatically assume that? No, I'm not pregnant. Now if you would all go into the living room, we'll tell you." I took charge as the natural leader I was. Everyone followed my orders and Fang and I sat on the loveseat. He squeezed my hand. "Now, what would you all say if—?"

I was cut off as everyone, simultaneously, realized what we were saying. "You're getting married!" they yelled in unison.

I flushed. "Y-yes, we're getting married." There was a pause. Then everyone was clambering on top of us as they all gave us a hug. My mom was the last and Fang and I stood as she opened her arms. I reached her first and she squeezed me tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Max. You already have that bridal glow." I blushed a brighter red as I nodded, at a loss for words. My mom, apparently, was at loss too. She choked up and muttered hoarsely, "I love you, Max." She broke away and walked to Fang. I heard her whisper, "Thank you for making my little girl the happiest she's ever been. Welcome to the family, though I have always counted you as a son anyway." Fang couldn't contain his grin and it split across his face. I don't know why he wanted my mom's approval. Jeb came up behind me, having stayed back as everyone had scrambled toward us.

"It told you, didn't I, Max?" he asked quietly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smirked, like it was him who had set up the marriage. "I told you he was your soul mate, didn't I?"

I sighed. In a sense he had but the Voice had made me realize that. "Kind of," I finally consented. I turned around. I looked at Jeb in a new light. He was my father. And I still hadn't forgiven him but I could tolerate him. "Jeb…as my father, it's technically your job to give me away. Would you…like to walk me down the aisle? Give me away, Jeb?" I asked quietly. I glanced at Fang, knowing he'd heard me. I was looking for his approval. He smiled slightly and nodded. I smiled back and turned back to my father.

He had tears in his eyes and he took my hands. "It would be the greatest honor to give you away, Max." Before I could do anything, he pulled me into a hug. "I love you, Max. You're my daughter. Remember that. And thank you." He pulled back and beamed down at me before walking back to my mother's side. Had I forgotten to mention? They're married.

After everything settled out, we sat back down. Nudge spoke up. "Max, we need to get started with the wedding details immediately. Ella and I will handle the stressful stuff. All you have to do is sit back and relax. I promise it'll all go smoothly."

I snorted and tried not to panic: With Ella and Nudge as my wedding-planners, this may not go so well…at least for me. Usually, their parties turned out perfect. "Okay." I added, in a desperate last attempt, "Please try to make it something I'll enjoy. No pink and frilly. I want it simple."

Ella rolled her eyes. "Max. As your sister, I can't believe you'd suggest I don't take your preferences into consideration." She giggled like it was the funniest thing on the planet. "Nudge and I will handle anything we need to but we promise to ask your opinion first. We'll need to work with you and Fang for the guest list and you guys have to pick out the invitations and the place and your bridesmaids and groomsmen and maid of honor and best man…." I tuned her out as she listed everything we needed. Catching Fang's eye, I smiled. Despite this part of the preparations, I was happy that we were getting married. Fang had made me the happiest girl in the world. And for that I was grateful.

Now I'd just have to get through the next few months with Nudge and Ella. This should be interesting….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So? What did you think? I hope you liked it, though I don't think it did justice to how long you had to wait. It's been almost two months! I'm so sorry. I took everyone suggestions into consideration and I finally decided I was going to do a story. It's going to be, like, nine chapters: There was the Proposal, Telling the Flock, Planning the Wedding, Setting Up; The Wedding, The Honeymoon, and I might possibly do an Epilogue. Am I missing anything? Give me any suggestions you have, please! And also, I'm going to write a couple more MaxRide stories. One of them is going to be AU, based off of Taylor Swift's Mary's Song. It's my favorite. The other one is going to be MAX in Fang's POV, called FANG. I'll probably call the other one Oh My, My, My or something like that. I don't know. And lastly, can anyone give me ideas for what design Max's dress should be? When I get them, I'll post an author's note or you can just look for the designs on my profile. And I want you all to make a vote as to what kind of wedding dress she should wear. Thanks again for all my reviewers! I hope you all are still reading my story! Again, I'm SO sorry for the long wait for the update! But still please review! I need ideas! REVIEW! I love you all! **


	4. Planning the Wedding Part One

**Okay, before you guys freak out, let me just say, I've had a very busy summer and school just started and I WAS going to try and update my stories before school but that didn't happen. So I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the long update. Like another author said, there are two kinds of authors on this website: the ones that do quick updates and the ones who don't. I happen to be the latter. I'm so sorry. I wish I was better at this but I'm kinda a flake. (= Anyway, this chapter is part one of planning the wedding. It should be interesting….And I picked out Max's dress. I don't know if it's good but it's really pretty and I hope ya'll like it. Check it out on Google. Type in "wedding dresses" on images and it's the second dress on page seven. Hope ya'll like it!**

**Fang: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Um…no, why would I forget anything? That's not like me!**

**Max: Oh, just say it!**

**Me: Oh, okay…I…don't…own…anything! James Patterson owns it all.**

**Max and Fang: *smirk***

**(These are so cheesy! Sorry 'bout that!)**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Planning the Wedding, Part One**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!**

**Max POV**

This. Was. Torture. Ella and Nudge were forcing me to spend time with them. I missed Fang. It was only an hour into the planning and I already hated it.

"Max?" Ella asked. "Max? Come on, Max. Stop pouting." She rolled her eyes. "Now, how many bridesmaids are you going to have?"

I sighed. "Well, Ella, I've already asked you to be my maid of honor. And Nudge is a bridesmaid. Who else is there to ask?" Yes, before you all scream and shout, I did ask Ella to be my maid of honor. She's my _half-sister_ and we're related. I love her and she was the only one that I could think of. And I asked Nudge to walk second. She was totally fine with it. I don't know if I should ask someone else. Is it mandatory to have three bridesmaids?

"Well…you could ask your other best friend. Remember her? Alaina? Jeez, Max, why do I even bother?"

I glared at Ella but deep down, I was grateful. How could I forget Mia? I worked with her and I'd last seen her the day Fang proposed. Meaning she didn't know. Oops.

"Of course I remember Alaina! I mean, she _is _supposed to be my best friend," I snapped, because I didn't remember.

Ella and Nudge rolled their eyes. "Max," Nudge said, "you're a terrible liar."

I sighed. "Hand me the phone." They stared. "What?" I asked. They kept staring at me like I was an idiot. "Oh, right." I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Mia's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello? Max?" her voice sounded.

"Hey, Alaina!" I said with a smile. "I have some news and then a favor to ask."

"News? Go ahead." I opened my mouth but she added, "Wait! Is it about Fang?"

"Kinda," I answered.

"Ooh!" she squealed. "Go ahead. I won't interrupt again."

I took a deep breath. "Well…we're getting married!" I exclaimed. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. I don't get excited about this sort of thing but…what can I say? I love him. So much. And it just gets me all pumped to think about my wedding.

When Alaina didn't respond, I asked, "Alaina? Are you still there?"

I heard a loud squeal on the other end and I pulled the phone away from my ear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screeched. "Omigosh! You're getting married!? That is so amazing, Max! He finally proposed!!!"

I smiled and laughed into the phone. "Yes, he did. But—"

She screamed again. "It's about time! I mean, you guys are, like, _made for each other_. You're so cute together!"

"Thanks, but—"

"Oh my gosh, Max. you're going to have so much to do and so much to plan! Do you need any help? Do you want—?"

"Alaina!" I said sharply and she went silent. "Sorry. Actually that's why I called. I want to ask you if you'd be one of my bridesmaid."

Before I could even finish, there was more squealing and I pulled my cell away from my sensitive ears (I am part _bird_, ya know?!) and waited until I heard muffled sounds before pulling it back. "Yes!" Mia was saying. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll be one of them! Who are the others?" I opened my mouth to answer but she didn't let me answer. "Let me guess—Nudge and Ella?"

I laughed. "You know me so well."

I could almost feel Alaina smirking. "Yes. Yes, I do." She paused. "So do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah! Actually, Nudge and Ella are already here. We're at my mom's house."

"Oh! Of course. I haven't seen Dr. M for quite a while! I'll be over in a few."

"Okay. And Alaina?"

"Yes?" Alaina asked.

"Thanks for doing this."

She didn't answer for a minute and, knowing Mia, she was probably trying to compose herself. "You're welcome, Max. Anything you need, I'm here for you." Her voice was different and I could hear the barely definable emotion in it but I'm glad I was able to make her feel good about herself. (Alaina has a problem with insecurities in herself. Confidence. There's the word.)

"So…see you in a bit?" I asked her quietly. Despite all my talk, I'm still not great with all the mushy, emotional stuff.

Alaina brightened. "Yeah! Of course. I can't wait to see Valencia. And the girls….Love you, Max! See you in a few." Before I even got a chance to say good-bye, the phone clicked off.

I slowly pulled it away from my ear and stared at it. "Well, gee thanks, Laina."

Nudge stared at me. "She said no? Alaina, your best friends since we came back, said no to being your bridesmaid? Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alaina would never do that. She said yes! Did you not hear her screaming all the way from here? Honestly, I would think you guys would have heard her. Jeez."

Ella smacked me. "Well, exscu-use me for giving you a little _privacy_."

"Ow!" I said, rubbing my head. "Well, in that case, thank you. For the privacy."

The doorbell rang. I looked at the clock. So it had been a little longer than I thought. Jeez. Time goes faster when you're not paying attention. Who woulda thought?

I jumped up. "_That_ would be Alaina." I ran to answer it as my mom came down the stairs.

She raised her eyebrows. "More guests, Max?"

I shook my head. "It's only Alaina."

My mother smiled. "Well, in that case, let her in! I need to thank her for being so kind to my Max."

I rolled my eyes, blushing. "You're making me blush."

My mother stared at me. "Max. Honestly. If that makes you blush than when you get married, the things _Fang_ says to you will make you blush even _more_."

"But I'll be _happy_ then. I won't care," I grumbled as she opened the door.

"Alaina!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to see you!" She reached out, pulling Alaina with her. My mother gave my best friend a hug and Alaina returned it.

"Hey, Dr. M. How's work? Those animals probably appreciate you more than you could ever imagine." Alaina winked at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you calling me an animal, Laina?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, technically you are half one. Why not call you one too?" She smirked at her joke.

I glared. "Ha ha." I turned to my mom. "Mom, we're working on plans. Do you want to help?"

"You're not picking out wedding dresses yet, are you?" she asked.

"No, of course not. I'll _tell_ you when we do that. I wouldn't want my own _mother _to miss _that_. No, we're picking out wedding colors." I smiled brightly like this was my favorite thing to do. Yeah right. I'm _so_ not good with colors.

She sighed. "Shouldn't your _fiancé _be helping with the colors? He should have some say in this, right?"

I brightened at that. "You're right! I'll call him right now!"

"Max!" Ella called. "Fang is calling."

I turned around and promptly ran to the living room. Ella held my phone out to me. I snatched it from her and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" I barely concealed my excitement.

"Hey," he breathed. "So how's that planning coming?"

"Are you kidding? We haven't gotten _anything_ done!" I sighed out. "I mean, you really don't realize how much planning it takes."

"Max," Nudge whispered. I ignored her as Fang spoke.

"Hey, so I wanted to know if you'd have time to go out tonight. To…celebrate. And then we can go back to my apartment." His tone held a suggestive note in it.

"Max!" Nudge hissed.

Again, I ignored it.

"I'd love to," I said with a smile.

"Max!" she said again.

I sighed. "Hang on a second." I pressed the heal of my hand to the speaker. "What?" I snapped at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Ask him to write out a guest list from his side…." She trailed off at my cynical look. "What?"

"Nudge," I said calmly. "We don't have many friends. I'm sure we'll have a very, _very_ small wedding."

Ella jumped in then. "No! We can't let that happen. I'll invite all the friends that you know of mine and Iggy can invite his and Nudge can invite hers and Mom can invite friends from work and Jeb…."

"Ella!" I yelped. "No. I refuse to have people I _don't even know_ at my own _wedding._ No. We can just have a nice small wedding."

She rolled her eyes. "Ask Fang's opinion. Please. I want to know what he thinks."

I brought the phone back to my ear with a sigh. "Ella wants you to write a guest list with everyone you know on it. And she wants to invite some of her friends and Iggy's and Nudge's and Mom's. She wants to know what you think."

He laughed softly. "Tell her that I think it's a good idea. I want everyone to know that you're mine." He paused. "I ran into Sam today."

My eyes widened. "_Sam_? As in Virginia Sam? Seriously?"

"Yep. He asked about you…in a more than friendly way. He was _way_ too enthusiastic about it. I think we should invite him to the wedding."

"Wait, wait, wait. You didn't _tell_ him that we are engaged?"

"Oh, I told him alright. He just thought that was silly, considering everyone believed that we were brother and sister when we were in Virginia." After a pause he added, "I also saw Lissa."

At this, my stomach dropped. Lissa, the redhead wonder, had seen _Fang_. And she probably wanted him back too.

After a moment of hesitation, I asked, "And? What did she do?"

He laughed quietly. "She gave me a hug and then asked me out on the spot." My stomach flipped angrily before he added, "And I said no. Obviously. Showed her my ring. Told her who I was marrying. She had the same reaction as Sam did."

I sighed out in a relief then quickly covered it with a cough. I didn't want him to know that I was worried about what he did. What kind of fiancé would I be if I didn't have faith in him? "We should invite them! I mean, I'm sure they'd want to come…" I trailed off sweetly.

"Max. I don't think they'd come." Fang sounded exasperated.

I smiled. "I do. Why wouldn't they come to and old friend's wedding?"

He sighed. "Sam seemed quite a bit disappointed that you were getting married. Lissa was the same way…about me though. Obviously."

"I only think they'd come for that reason," I argued. "I mean, wouldn't Lissa want to see you and wouldn't Sam want to see me?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes…but I don't know if I would feel comfortable with that…that…that _wiener_!"

I covered the speaker and snickered. Nudge, Ella, and Alaina gave me weird looks. "He's jealous!" I whispered.

"Of who?" Ella asked confused.

"Sam! He doesn't want Sam at our wedding because he doesn't want 'that…that…that _wiener_'there!" I chortled again. Nudge and Alaina shook their heads.

I pressed the phone back to my ear. "Aw…are you afraid I won't want you if he comes?"

Fang snorted. "No! Of course not. I just don't want him to try and make a move on you _after_ you become my wife. Wait. I do."

I laughed. "Oh, honey, you know I would totally kick his butt if he tried."

"Yes," he grumbled. "I know. And then _I_ would kick his butt. He'd get two beatings."

I rolled my eyes. "So what if I said the same thing about Lissa? With you?" I asked, while secretly thinking that yes, this was exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh, don't tell me you weren't thinking it." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I glared at the window. "Fine, whatever. Yes, that's what I was thinking," I admitted.

He laughed. Well, more like grunted in amusement but you get the picture. "I told you." He paused. "Are you almost done?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I wish. No. We aren't. It has been"—I checked my watch—"exactly three hours."

He groaned. "Can I come over?"

I sighed. "Let me check." I covered the phone again. With pleading eyes, I turned to Ella, Nudge, and Alaina. "Can he come over and help us? Please?" I dragged out the "please."

Ella laughed while Nudge rolled her eyes. "We already told you that you could!" Ella said.

I grinned. It was probably the biggest one today. I pulled my cell back to my ear. "Yes. Come on. And bring Iggy. Maybe he can distract Ella," I whispered in a conspiratorial voice.

He laughed. "Hang on." I heard him turn around and say something to someone—Iggy, I assumed. A minute later, he was back. "He said, and I quote, 'I'd love to come distract my girlfriend for you and Max!'"

I giggled (yes, giggled. Do you have a problem with that? This is Max the Puppy). "How far away are you?" I could hear the car speeding up.

"We'll be there in about ten, give or take, depending on how fast I can go without getting caught…." The way he said it made me shiver. I could just see my fiancé crashing into a gate or something or over a cliff and dying….

"Fang!" I yelped. "Don't! Take your time. I don't want my fiancé to die before we get married!"

I could feel him rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll slow down." I heard the engine die down. "Happy?"

I smiled, relieved. "Yes. Thank you." I paused. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

"No. But I am a willing pupil."

"I love you so, so, so much. And I get to tell you that in a month…in front of everyone….At least we'll get the message across that America can _not_ pull us apart."

He sighed. "And I love you. More than you kn—"

"Hey! Stop being all mushy! I don't want to listen!" Iggy's voice sounded, a little muffled, on the other end of the line.

"Shut up, Ig," Fang grumbled. "This'll be you and Ella in a couple weeks."

I gasped. "A couple _weeks_?!" I exclaimed. "Is he proposing soon?!"

"Oops…that wasn't supposed to get out yet…Sorry, Iggy." Fang sounded really guilty.

"I won't tell. I promise." I sighed. For the thousandth time. "I'm excited though! He should totally do it…um, ya know what? He probably doesn't want my brilliant advice."

Fang laughed. "Maybe…Hey, we're here. I'll see you in a few. I love you.'

"I love you too." I hurriedly shut my phone and rushed to the door, opening it before he even reached the door. My smile grew bigger as I saw him approaching me. He took my hand and grinned, pulling me into his embrace.

"Well," Iggy said, "isn't _someone_ a little too excited?"

"Shut up, Ig," we said in unison. He leaned down to kiss me and I tried not to let it get too far. Unfortunately for me, his kisses always seem to melt me and I got into it a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey, Max!" Nudge's annoyed voice came from the front door. "Stop sucking faces with your fiancé and let's get a-crackle lackin'!"

I snorted at her word choice. "'Crackle lackin'? Really, Nudge?" I rolled my eyes but took Fang's hand and led him up to the door.

I clapped my hands. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road! The faster we get this done, the faster we can go home."

Nudge rolled her eyes. When we walked into the living room, Ella was sitting next to Iggy, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her. Her arm was up and there fingers were interlocked. I smiled at them as we came in.

"Okay," Nudge said, as Fang and I settled on my mom's recliner. I sat nestled in his lap, leaning up against his chest. "Now that Fang's here, we can choose your colors."

I cocked my head and glanced at him. "What do you think?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I want at least one dark color."

I smiled. "Of course. But not black." I turned to Nudge. "Brown?"

She nodded. "Okay, Max, you choose one and then you two can pick out the other one together."

I thought about it for a moment. "Blue," I decided. "Aquamarine. Like my ring." I looked lovingly at my finger and the perfect ring Fang had chosen for me.

Fang nodded approvingly.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have a third color! Can I give my opinion?" Ella said, suddenly excited.

I nodded. "Go ahead."

"Well…aquamarine and brown go together really well. What about an emerald? And you could do a darker brown. Except…I don't want to wear the brown for my dress."

I laughed. "Ella, I'll give you the blue. It'll totally bring out your eyes," I said in a girly voice that I never used. It didn't sound like me.

Nudge burst out laughing. "Yeah! And I think that brown looks amazing on Alaina! It won't look good on me—too contrasting with my dark skin. Do you mind, Alaina?"

She smiled. "No. Not at all."

I smiled. Alaina was so accommodating. Unlike my dear sisters—well, one adopted sister. Or life time sister. Or…well, you get the picture. The point is, she's family not matter what her skin color or her DNA. I'm talking about Nudge, in case you are really that slow.

"Okay! Now that we've got that settled, let's…what are we doing now?" I asked my three bridesmaids.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Why don't we all sit down and write a guest list? Friends of all of ours." She glared at me when I opened my mouth to protest. "I'll try and do friends that you know and trust. You know Iggy's friends. His co-workers. And Nudge, you know what to do."

I nodded and turned to Fang. "How many do you have?"

He shrugged. "A few."

I sighed. What is it with me and sighing today? "Let's sit down and write it out."

He nodded and I got off his lap and then helped him up. We walked to the kitchen to get a little privacy. I pulled out a pen and paper. "Okay…let's get this done."

I looked at the paper. "Um…I have Alaina, obviously. My boss. My family."

He rolled his eyes. "Those are all givens, Max. What about…the girl who helped us in Texas? She was nice and she has kept in contact."

I shook my head. "No…" I trailed off and thought about who I could invite. Fang's hand idly stroked my thigh and his other hand played with my hair. I could feel his eyes on me. He was so distracting. "What about…Angela?" I said, referring to Fang's secretary that I absolutely adored.

He nodded absently, too busy staring at me to interpret what I had just said.

I snapped. "Fang!"

He shook out of his dazed trance and said, "What?"

"Angela? Your secretary? Can we invite her?"

He smiled. "Angela was so excited when I told her."

I nodded and quickly wrote her down. After that, the names kept flowing: my co-workers; Fang's co-workers; friends of my mom's; friends from school; JJ (Fang had seen her too. She was with Sam); we even ended up writing Lissa and Sam down.

I glanced at the clock. Had it really been two hours since we started? Wow. I yawned. Fang's arm was now wrapped around me but he was still stroking my thigh as if it came naturally. Which it did.

"Honey, are you ready to go home?" he asked huskily.

I nodded. "Yes. I am."

He pulled me up as he stood. "Let's go tell the others we are leaving." When we walked into the room, Ella and Iggy were snuggled up on the couch, her head on his chest and Nudge was asleep on the recliner Fang and I had vacated hours before. Mom was in there too, with Gazzy and Angel; they were watching a movie.

"Hey," I said quietly. They looked up. "Fang and I are outta here. Do I need to do anything? I'm just going to leave my car here. We're gonna go do something.'

Mom nodded and stood. She gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow. More planning."

I nodded as she did the same to Fang. She paused on her way back to her chair and placed a blanket over Nudge's sleeping body. The tension in my body eased as I watched my family. No matter what happened, we would always be a family. That thought was so comforting to me. I smiled as Fang dragged me out of the house. Not only would the world never be able to split the two of us up, they'd never be able to split my family up. No matter what.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Okay! It's done! I'm not sure how much I like this chapter because it's not as Fax-y as it could be. If you want to know what Max's ring looks like, go to Google and type in Aquamarine in the images and it'll come up. It's the fifth picture from the left on the second row. I like it. Let me know what you thought of this! Review, please! I'm desperate. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I promise I'll try to update sooner next time! Over Christmas break—it's in three weeks. I'll try to update in one. Try being the operative word. And I have a question for you. Do you want Fang and Max's little outing in the next chapter and then the planning or not? I haven't even started it! I just finished this! I hope ya'll like it! Thanks for sticking with me! **

**~IheartZacharyGoode**

**P.S. I think I'm going to change my name soon! JamesBond21 or possible Sunshine415. I haven't decided. I'll post an author's note when I do!**


	5. Author's Note Changed Penname

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let ya'll know that I changed my penname to XJamesBondX so that you could all find me just fine. =D I promise I'll update soon because I get our for winter break on Friday so I'll update within the next week or so. Just so you know. I am thinking about doing a few oneshots for the Christmas holidays too. Tell me what you think? I might do a Twelve Days of Christmas thing but it would be more like Eight Days of Christmas. Ha ha. Well, thanks everyone for keeping up my stories! I'll update really soon!**

**~XJamesBondX**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry, guys, this is just an author's note. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm putting this and my other Maximum Ride story on Hiatus. I'm having a MAJOR writer's block and I want to concentrate on another story. I have ideas for lots of others…but not these two. Plus, I haven't been getting as many reviews. So I apologize. I don't know if anyone is really keeping up with my story and those who still are aren't reviewing. I'm sorry to the ones who did. I don't know if I'm going to continue or just delete it, but I just feel like this is what I need to do. **

**Good-bye for now and I still love all of you who have been reviewing!**

**~XJamesBondX**


End file.
